Lilly Singh
Lilly Singh (born ) known as IISuperwomanII, is a Canadian YouTube personality, stand up-comedian & vlogger of Indian descent. She has received YouTube's Silver and Gold Play Buttons. In celebration of the Christmas holiday season, Lilly did a collab collection, "12 Collabs of Christmas," in which she collaborated with many famous celebrities such as Shane Dawson. She has also collaborated with Disney Channel star Karan Brar, from the Disney Channel Original Series, "Jessie." Biography Born in Scarborough, Canada, Lilly lives with her parents. She uses this philosophy and her spirituality as her guiding force and her shield against the haters that sometimes show up after video posts. She started YouTube because she noticed how there weren't "people like her" on the Internet. Lilly Singh calls herself Superwoman because she believes everyone can be their own superhero. She went through a stage of depression, but got herself back together, and decided to make other people happy. She vlogs and makes comedy sketch videos about various topics, from shopping at the mall to superstitions to being single. Her work is influenced by her Indian heritage, which she takes great pride in. She has worked on different collaborations with other You Tubers such as Miranda Sings, Ryan Higa, and Hannah Hart. Even Madhuri Dixit and Karan Brar have been in her videos. She often features characters inspired by her Punjabi parents, such as her mother "Paramjeet", and "Manjeet", her strict, conservative father (all played by Lilly). She has a recurring series in which her "parents" react to popular videos, like Anaconda by Nicki Minaj or What Do You Mean by Justin Beiber. Each month on the 14th, Lilly hosts a live show where different people all over the world ask her questions on Twitter with the hashtag #AskSuperwomanLive. She answers most of the questions and sometimes has guests such as Humble the Poet, Inkquisitive, and Hannah Hart. History Starting in 2013, Lilly and the channel ILove Makeup made a partnership, and with that, she started to act and present shows that are published in the channel. Usually her content is published on Friday. Her first show was called "Giving Back Glam", in which Lilly was the host and she and the team were after women with moving stories, and other girls in general and helped them to feel beautiful. Starting in late 2014, Lilly stars on the web series The Tube's Hautest. Here Lilly plays four different characters(The three contestants – Zee, Gianna and Angel -and herself as the host) competing in a Project Runway-type contest to see who's the greatest beauty blogger. The show is a sitcom designed to parody reality shows, making each character (even the judges) over the top. After "The Tube's Hautest", which gave Lilly an important spot in the channel and was her big sucess, Lilly surprised her fans with an 3rd production, this time with an action touch: "Lana Steele: Makeup Spy". Instead of a reality show, the fans could watch a plot in which makeup was a regular character. Lana Steele (played by Lilly) is a spy who uses makeup to disguise herself as other people and infiltrate the enemy. The first season's plot was built around a "Doomsday Device" which could destroy the Earth, and it ran for 12 episodes. For the first time in all of Lilly's content, ILM talked about a second season for "Lana Steele: Makeup Spy", but nothing is for certain. "A Trip To Unicorn Island" World Tour Lilly announced her world tour " A Trip To Unicorn Island" at the 2015 YouTube FanFest in Mumbai, India in March 2015 to a live audience on stage. Tickets went on sale April 1 and her first few stops were all in India, where her family is from. Tickets are on sale on her tour website http://www.lillysinghtour.com. According to her vlogs, the name of the tour was inspired by what she refers to in her videos as a happy place, "Unicorn Island" as unicorns are also her "spirit animal" and describe her happiness. Unicorn Island was the place she realized she had to be after she overcame her depression. A few shows before the tour ended, a teaser for a movie documentary. The movie was released on YouTube Red in the summer of 2016 and is called A Trip to Unicorn Island. It chronicles her 26-city tour and her journey to becoming a YouTube star and live entertainer. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Lifestyle Vloggers Lilly's Vlogging channel ranked 7th in this episode List Of Subscriber Milestones For IISuperwomanIl Gallery File:Superwoman.png File:Superwoman.jpeg File:SuperWoman.png File:LillySingh-c.jpg Trivia * In June 23, 2016 IISuperwomanII announced Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson's YouTube Channel at VidCon Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views